Love is a battle well for me anyway
by City of Hogwarts
Summary: hermione cant believe what harry and ron did. cant believe what she is doing in bed with draco and cant believe that she is being forced to do something that she would never do in her life.... lets see what happeneds to her now
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys please review need more input

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes, when I walked thought those big wooded doors again. I thought it was a dream, imaginary, fact was that the last 6 years have gone by that fast.

I wondered who the new headmaster or mistress would be. I was hoping it would be professor McGonagall. She has awesome talents that any headmistress or master needs. She is the best. I was about to hit the great hall when I heard something coming from behind me…

"Hermione Hermione… waits up… I need to talk to you!" Ginny yelled from across the room. Ginny then ran towards me. I could see she had been crying. She had a big red nose and puffy eyes. "What's up? Hey wait where is Ron and Harry? Weren't they sitting with you?" I asked her,

Ginny looked away, I could see she was trying to hold back the tears. "Come on Ginny you can tell me, you can trust me." I told her with influence. She looked at me then the floor. "Ok but you can't be mad at them Hermione… they are doing the best that they thought would keep you safe." She started.

"What the hell are you getting at child?" I asked her??? "Well you know that mission that you, Ron and Harry wouldn't tell any one about? We… umm they kind of went without you Hermione" she told me.

What the fuck… they promised they would take me… promised that they wouldn't leave me here all by myself this year. They promised… they promised. That was all I could think of, when Ginny and I entered the great hall. We took our seats and waited to see who the headmaster or mistress would be. All of a sudden professor Snape walk to the front of the whole school.

"Students of Hogwarts… I am very glad to say that I will be the new Headmaster of this school… now before we began we would like to do the sorting. McGonagall if you please.

Then professor McGonagall went up to the podium. When she started talking I look away. I remember the day when I got to go up there and get sorted. It feels like yesterday.

I got so lost in thought, that Snape started talking again. "As you know, every year we have a head boy and girl. And they will have to share a dormitory together. This year head boy and girl are no other then Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Snape said.

All of a sudden Ginny nudged me to stand up. I looked at her then to the whole school. OH MY FUCKIN GOD, I though. I has actually made head girl. But then something tragic happened. I looked to my left and saw also Draco standing.

Oh no… No no I thought. I looked at Draco, and then I saw him looking at me. He winked at me the mouthed. "See you later sexy!" what the hell I though he hated me… uh-oh I though!

Ok guys what do you think??? If I shall keep going then please Review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys… I only got 2 reviews… I need more! So if I keep writing I need more!!

Chapter 2

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in to the dormitory of the head boy and girl. It looks beautiful.

On one side: it was red and gold (For Gryffindor) and the other side: green and silver (for Slytherin!)

I looked over to Draco standing over at the fire place. "I have a bigger one at home. But the colour is awesome". I sighed.

Then I walked over to the window and looked out it. I could see the whole lake from up here. It felt that it was only yesterday, when Durmstrang's ship was docked there!

"Hermione… I have to ask you something??" asked Draco who which was standing right be hind me.

"What do you want??" I asked him, as I walked to the couch and got comfortable with a huge red pillow.

"Well… umm do you like Ron???? I just want to know!!!" he asked. I looked over at him with concern! "Umm not really… I am pissed off at him." I told him. Then he looked at me with concern. "Why?? Come on you can tell me please!!!"

"You, concerned … trust you??? Hahahahaha you make me laugh. What happened to like all the shit with mudblood? And with those stupid death eaters???" I told him

"OK OK… I understand that you don't trust me because I called you a MudBlood!!! But I have changed… I do care about you Hermione… I can prove it" he said then walked over to me.

He then took the pillow from me and then started making out with me! I then pushed him off! "WTF are you doing???" I asked him! "I told you… I am showing you that I care…" he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Draco if you actually cared, you don't have to show me like that… show me how you care by doing things for me! Like as: if I cry… comfort me… I am mad ask me what is wrong… if I am in love tell me the person I like… likes me to!!" I told him.

I looked in to his eyes. Was it me or did they look hotter and more sophisticated then ever. I guess he knew I was looking in to his eyes, because he then said something that I couldn't catch. "What???" I asked him??

"Well… umm when we go to Hogsmead… do you want to talk?? Then I can show you that I care…. Please??" he asked!!! "Fine" I told him. And I went in to my room and went to bed!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok first of all I would like to say thanks to all the fans of this story!! And second!! Need at least 15 reviews for me to write the next chapter so it is totally up to you if you want me to keep writing?!!!

Chapter 3!

It has been about a week since Draco had asked me out. I was a bit afraid that it was all a big joke to make me feel even worse then I already do. The Hogsmead trip was tomorrow, and I am not sure if I should go meet him. This is so weird. First Draco asks if I still like Ron, and before that Ron and Harry left with a lie on there shoulders… I wonder what this means.

As I woke through the halls for my patrol, I spotted Ginny… I wonder… I thought? Is this wrong or right??? I asked my self, as I hid behind a pillar.

"Ok… here is the plan… I know Harry didn't want Hermione to know, but I feel like this is wrong!!" Neville. "Well we have to…I can't stand to think that my pathetic brother likes that… that Mud blood!!!" Ginny replied.

I opened my moth in aw. Since when did Ginny call muggle borns Mud bloods? I asked my self. As I listened to them I started to think?? Maybe Ginny and Draco are working together…they want me to get out of the way so that she and Harry could have a sex life???

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to find Draco! As quietly and fast as possible, I ran to find Draco. He was supposed to be patrolling the third and fourth floor. As I rounded to the third floor, I spotted him. He was looking in to a night with shining amour… admiring his trainers.

"What are you doing??? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling???" I asked him.

"Yes and aren't you suppose to be patrolling the first and second floor??? Or were you to eager to see me before our date tomorrow?" he asked?

"UGGGG I can't believe you… I though that you cared ??" I said and walked away. "No wait Hermione please… come on tell me what's wrong????" he asked??? "I guess you have to wait for tomorrow!!!" I told him and ran as fast as I could… I have read that it's good to keep a guy wanting more!!! Teehee bad me

OH my god…what am I going to do for my hair??? I asked myself, while looking in the mirror. Today is the big day… the day Draco proves himself caring? And my first date ugg.

When I quickly straightened my hair, I grabbed my things then left my bathroom. I walked in to the common room, and there stood Draco looking so fine and smelled like axe yummmmy.

"Hey are you ready??" I asked him? "Totally… umm Hermione I am sorry for about yesterday… my manly ego took over me!!!" he said then laughed. I through a pillow at him then he grabbed my hand. I guess I gave it away that I was scared; he then smiled and opened the door.

We hurried down stairs so we could get a carriage by our selves. We found one; it was the one where Harry Ron and I usually sit. When we got to the hogs head we found a spot right near the fire place, it was so peace full and romantic. Wait what I am talking about… I don't like Draco do I???

"I have an idea, lets play 20 questions???" Draco suggested on his way back with 2 butter beers in hand. "Umm oh ok… sure love to… awesome!!" I said looking embarrassed. "Ok I will go first!!! Do you think I am HOT?" he asked. "Umm…let me ask you a question… are you full of yourself??" I asked him!

"Maybe…. But first you have to answer mine" he said quickly. "Fine... no… maybe… ok yes I do, I really do" I told him looking VERY embarrassed. "Good you better. Because I think you are very HOT" he said and got closer to me. He then looked me in the face. He took my head softly and kissed me. He kisses soooo good, soft and gentle.

I kissed back in pleasure! I wanted to kiss him so bad, to prove to him that I don't care for Ron anymore. He then stopped. "So you do you think I am caring???" he asked and started to bite my ear. I giggled!! Then the worst thing in the world happened.

Pansy walked in and walked right over to us. "Draco poo what the fuck do you think you are doing with that… that mud blood?" she asked. "Hermione is NOT a mud blood. She is a hottie and I like her A LOT!!! Now fuck off so I can get back to what I was doing before." He said and grabbed my hand.

We ran all the way back to the castle, and ran to our room!!! "I hope you like champagne??" he asked as he walked through the door to our room…

Ok like I said I need 15 reviews for me to go on!!

And what's going too happened??? Are they going to have sex??? I don't know… you tell me!!!


End file.
